jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Film Score)
Released by MCA May 20, 1997, the 14 track The Lost World: Jurassic Park album contains approximately seventy minutes of music from John Williams's score to The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Like many John Williams soundtrack releases, the album contains unused music and alternative cues. The case for the CD is actually a diarama. The paper case opens up and has several dinosaur standups, including the Main Gate from Jurassic Park. The album, along with that of its predecessor was re-released and remastered with expanded tracks on November 29, 2016.The John Williams Jurassic Park Collection The track listing follows: #''The Lost World'' #''The Island Prologue'' #''Malcolm's Journey'' #''The Hunt'' #''The Trek'' #''Finding Camp Jurassic'' #''Rescuing Sarah'' #''Hammond's Plan'' #''The Raptors Appear'' #''The Compy's Dine'' #''The Stegosaurus'' #''Ludlow's Demise'' #''Visitor In San Diego'' #''Finale and Theme from Jurassic Park'' The expanded track listing follows: # The Island’s Voice # Revealing The Plans # To The Island # Fire At Camp and Corporate Helicopters # Big Feet # Spilling Petrol and Horning In # Up In A Basket # In The Trailer # On The Glass # Rescuing Sarah (Extended Version) # Reading The Map # The Compys! # Ripples # The Long Grass # High Bar and Ceiling Tiles # Heading North # Ludlow’s Speech # The Wrecked Ship # Monster On The Loose # Ludlow’s End # Tranquilizer Dart # Jurassic Park Theme (End Credits # The Lost World (Alternate) # Tranquilizer Dart and End Credits (Film Version) Differences Between the Original and the Sequel Scores Composed by John Williams, this score takes the Jurassic Park soundscape into a completely new, dark, and gritty direction. Unlike its predecessor, this score works less with thematic material and more with moods, sounds, synth, and percussion. Little ethnic percussion is used in Jurassic Park, but The Lost World: Jurassic Park utilizes ethnic sounds extensively. In this score, the instrumentation is much different. Percussion and ethnic instruments rule the orchestra. Dark, deep bass sounds and synth wails also play a great part in the score. Many dissonant and atonal moments accompany the darker scenes such as Compy's attacking. However the two mmain themes from Jurassic Park are heard. The "Main Theme from Jurassic Park" was the finale theme but was cut due to pacing but is still heard in the original soundtrack. The finale opens instead with the shorter, quieter version of the "Main Theme." "Journey to the Island" however is heard as the film's finale and in the sountrack is heard after "Main Theme from Jurassic Park" right at the end. Cue Breakdown (As heard in Film) No complete score has been released and very little is known about what was written. What is known however is that there are at least 46 separate cues. It is known that the main title has two versions, one with more orchestration than the album release--it can be heard in the end credits. There is also a concert version that differs from this version as well. Known Cue List: # Theme from The Lost World --- 3:33 --- Album Track 1 #'Theme From The Lost World (Alternate Instrumentation Opening) — 3:33 — Unreleased' # Island Prologue and The Lost World Found --- 3:28 --- Album Track 2 (0:00-3:28) # Hammond’s Plan --- 2:09 --- Album Track 8 (0:00-2:06) # Malcolm’s Journey --- 3:29 --Album Track 3 (0:00-3:29) # The Stegosaurs --- 2:17 --- Album Track 11 (0:00-2:11) # The Baby Stegosaur --- 2:59 — Album Track 11 (2:11-End)' Partially Unused ' # The Stowaway Revealed — 2:26 — Unreleased # Team B Arrives — 2:20 — Unreleased/Partially Unused # The Hunt — 3:30 — Album Track 4/ Unused ' #'The Hunt (Percussion) — 3:30 — Album Track 4/ Unused ' # The Fallen — 1:03 — Unreleased # Team B Base camp — 4:13 — Unreleased/ '''Partially Unused ' # Rampage — 2:15 — Unreleased/ Unused # Someplace High — 1:05 — Unreleased # Saving Sarah — 1:48 — Unreleased # Eddie Delivers — 2:13 — Unreleased # The Attack on the Trailer — 5:09 — Album Track 7 (0:00-2:12)/Unreleased/Track 7(2:12-End) # '''The Trek — 2:16 — Album Track 5 (0:00-2:16) # The Compies Appear — 1:44 — Album Track 5 (2:16-4:00) # Source Music -Tres Dias — ? — Unreleased # Surrounded — 1:35 — Album Track 2 (3:28-5:03) ' # Surrounded Alternate — 1:22 — Track 5 (4:05-End) # The Compies Dine — 2:47 — Album Track 10 (0:00-2:47) # What they Didn’t Like — 1:00 — Album Track 12 (0:00-1:00) # Don’t Move — + — Album Track 12 (1:00-1:34)/ Unreleased # '''Don’t Move Alternate — 2:20 — Album Track 10 (2:47-End) ' # The Long Grass — 2:23 — Album Track 8 (2:08-End) # Finding Camp Jurassic — 3:03 Album Track 6 # The Raptors Appear — 3:43 — Album Track 9 # Raptor Attack I — + — Unreleased/ 'Partially Unused ' # Raptor Attack II — + — Unreleased/ 'Partially Unused ' # Saved — 0:19 — Unreleased # The Company of Death — + — Album Track 3 (3:35-End) '''Partially Unused # S. S. Venture Arrives — 2:02 — Unreleased # The King Arrives — + — Unreleased/ Partially Unused ' # Visitor In San Diego (Album) — 0:22 — Album Track 13 (0:00-2:00)/ '''Partially Unused ' # Taking the Kid — 1:29 — Album Track 13 (2:00-3:23) # Downtown Rex — 4:14 — Album Track 13 (3:23-End) # Ludlows Demise — 2:48 — Album Track 12 (1:35.5-1:50) / 'Track 12 (1:50-End) Unused ' # Finale --- 0:55 --- Album Track 15 (0:00-0:53) # Intro to... --- 1:30 --- Album Track 15 (0:53-2:22) # 'Theme from Jurassic Park --- 3:00 --- Album Track 15 (2:22-5:25) ' # End Credits --- 3:26 --- Album Track 15 (5:25-End) '''Partially Unused Concert Versions * 'Theme from The Lost World' This is the most common concert track from this film. It appears on several CD's and consists of an alternate intro of the 'Main Theme' heard on Album Track 1. References Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Music